1. Technical Field
This invention relates to roof drainage systems incorporating gutters and downspouts and drain lines and more particularly to a debris trap and clean out establishing a removable connection between a downspout and a drain line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 69,359 shows a water spout cut off in which a section of a downspout is movable between side by side receptacles, one of which includes a filter or a strainer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,073 discloses a downspout as a part of a gutter cleaning system with a portion of the downspout being enlarged so as to receive a wire mesh basket which can be removed through an access opening provided with a door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,668 discloses an attachment positioned between a drain line and a downspout having an angularly disposed screen therein and an opening adjacent the screen. A slidable cover sleeve 11 surrounds the device in the area of the opening, the sleeve being larger than the portion of the device having the opening therein so that water from the downspout flowing outwardly of the opening as would occur when the screen is covered with debris will be confined within the sleeve and directed downwardly into the drain pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,875 relates to an auxiliary drainage system positioned around the foundation of a building and communicating with the gutters and downspouts and discloses a leaf trap built into the downspouts including a curved screen, the lower end of which is adjacent an opening which is provided with a movable closure.
The present invention eliminates the problems associated with the prior art devices, particularly with respect to eliminating any openings and hinged doors and the like and provides a simple, very inexpensive screened trap and clean out in the form of a tubular member telescropically engaged on the lower end of a downspout so as to be readily removable and replaceable with respect thereto where it forms a direct connection with the drain line below the downspout.